


not only friendship

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Day 6. upside down, F/F, Femslash February 2020, First Kiss, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Patsy is more than a kindred spirit.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Femslash February





	not only friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 6. upside down of Femslash February 2020.

Meeting Patsy was the turning point of Delia’s life, nothing was and could ever be the same again after that, even when she didn’t know it fully when they first met at nursing school and ended up as roommates.

Yet she was instantly charmed, thought it to be friendship, kinship, that Patsy was her kindred spirit, the Anne to her Diana. But Patsy was so much more, the affection Delia felt for her ran deep and it was not pure friendship, although it took her a long time to accept it as anything else, for she didn’t know she could feel that way, that it was possible, even when society might not allow it.

And she  _ knew _ it was not only friendship, as friends did not want to kiss their friends, not like Delia wanted.

Later, when Delia’s whole perception of what her life would be, could be, had been turned upside down, Patsy told her how she saw Delia’s interest early on, but chose not to push her, wanting to let her come to the realization of her deepest feelings on her own. And Delia was glad, as she had never known a woman could love another woman, her life had been so sheltered. Her love for Patsy had come to bloom slowly and naturally, leading into a first kiss she initiated and Patsy finished.

And there was no going back to her old life after that and it was good.


End file.
